


Devotion

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is Yevon, then there is Braska, and then there is nobody.
Relationships: Auron/Braska
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10213696) Any, any, religious devotion
> 
>  **Prompter, please feel free to reject the gift for any reason!** I will deanon in due course.

As a boy, he prayed to Yevon, with such earnestness that he already stood out among the initiates; if there was ever to be hope of redemption for Spira, it was imperative that the teachings be obeyed, down to their smallest minutiae – so he prayed, and took all else as meaningless vanity.

When the priests of Yevon turned against him, ill at ease with such selfless dedication, another source of hope made itself known: the one man whose good spirit reflected nothing of the others’ greed – and Yevon faded away until there was no such hypocrisy, no one-upmanship, no scriptures; there was only Braska.

But the years passed again, and as an old man – old before his time, even though his time had already been and gone – he offered such devotion to nobody.


End file.
